The Favorite Uncle
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: or aunt in Riko's case. Kuroko and Aomine are going out of town for a few days and someone needs to watch their son. All of Seirin volunteer to look after their beloved little nephew, but they all can't watch him at once. What now? Fight over who's more suited of course! But when that doesn't work, best let said nephew pick his favorite. Who is...? AoKuro Family, KnB Kiddies


Despite having moved on from high school long ago, the original members of Seirin's basketball club still meet up almost religiously. They were all still a tightknit family of a team, which didn't make it surprising when they started considering themselves 'uncles' for little Kazuki.

"Coach! You're hogging the baby!" Koganei whined, reaching for little Kazuki in Riko's arms. Everyone still had the habit of calling her 'Coach.'

"Who's a little cutie!? Who's a little cutie!?" Riko cooed, ignoring Koganei's whines. "You are! Yes, you are, Kazu-kun!" She seemed to ignore Kazuki's whines as well, or more was oblivious to it.

"Dada! Dada!" Kazuki cried, the 18-month-old squirming to reach for Kuroko and Aomine.

"Coach, I think it's time Kazuki had his snack," Kuroko said, coming to his son's rescue. He took back Kazuki from Riko's hold.

"I wanna feed him!" Fukuda said hopefully, stepping up. Kuroko didn't see a problem with that, so the ex-center instantly sat beside Kuroko and Kazuki on the park bench. Nearly the rest of the team crowded them as well while Fukuda began feeding Kazuki small cubes of soft fruit.

"So, you and Kuroko are going out of town for a few days?" Tsuchida asked Aomine, making some light conversation.

"Yeah, three days, two nights," Aomine responded. "The chief wants me to help look at this one case in Osaka, and I thought why not sightsee a bit afterwards? But Tetsu isn't sure if Kazu could tag along just yet. He'd be really antsy if he's not comfortable."

"Who's going to watch Kazuki then?" Hyuuga cut in. The intense look in his eyes clearly showed he wanted to look after the toddler.

"Uh…"

"You haven't decided yet!?" Riko interrupted Aomine, also jumping in. "Because I can do it!"

"Please, if anyone's going to look after that little guy, it's me," Kagami arrogantly claimed. The conversation already hit the ears of the whole team.

"But, Kagami," Kawahara started, "wouldn't that mean you'd have to watch Nigou as well? I don't think he's coming on their trip either."

" _Arf arf!_ " Nigou barked when hearing his name.

Kagami went rigid.

"Okay, clearly it's not you," Hyuuga spat, irked that everyone's butting in.

"I can do it!" Koganei claimed excitedly. "I'm great with babies!"

"Only when another adult is around!" all the previous senpai yelled at him. Minus Mitobe, but the look on his face suggested the idea still wasn't good.

"Kazuki-kun is always welcome at our place," Kiyoshi said to Aomine and Kuroko, blocking out the commotion behind him. "Koharu loves playing with him," he added, talking about his own daughter.

"Maybe Kazuki-kun can decide for himself?" Furihata sheepishly suggested. He wanted the arguing to end. "And no hard feelings?"

"Babies can't pick!" Seirin yelled, instantly back to arguing.

"We need someone who can manage to have lots of fun with him!" Koganei shouted.

"Or someone with a mother's touch!" Riko shot back.

"Someone who can feed him well," Tsuchida cut in.

"Someone okay with waking up in the wee-week hours for him!" Izuki punned.

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuuga yelled, smacking Izuki.

"Someone already used to caring for a child would be nice," Kiyoshi said, not realizing the heated atmosphere. He just wanted to add his thoughts on what a babysitter should be like.

"Or someone who's been around him the most!" Kagami yelled.

"Dog!" everyone shouted back at him.

"Your team's really weird, Tetsu," Aomine said, he and Kuroko watching aside with sharing blank looks.

"We're all just very close," Kuroko defended his team, though still partly agreed with his husband. "And lively. But, you like lively, don't you, Kazuki?"

Kazuki giggled. He wasn't even paying attention to the arguing, looking up at his dads as Kuroko bounced him on his knees. He then reached up for Aomine, wanting to be picked up. "Up!"

Aomine happily picked up his son, standing to bounce him in his arms.

"Know what!?" Riko shouted, silencing everyone. She still had that effect on the team. "We're following Furihata-kun's idea and letting Kazu-kun pick! Everyone, in a circle! Now!" Riko then turned to Aomine, who stared back clueless. "Please put Kazu-kun down in the center."

Aomine looked from Riko to Kuroko, then down to Kazuki, to the team already in a circle, and finally back to Riko. "Uh…"

Riko wasn't hearing anything, already taking Kazuki out of Aomine's arms and placing him in the center of their circle. "Come on. Let's settle this once and for all. Kazu-kun's favorite!"

The second Riko got to her spot, the circle erupted in coos and baby voices. They were all crouched down to Kazuki's height and calling for him. Some went far enough as to make funny faces.

Kazuki looked around at all his uncles and one aunt. He began giggling and clapping his hands. All the attention and faces were making him laugh, though he still had no idea why everyone was behaving so silly. He showed no signs of getting up and picking yet, but no one was giving up.

"Come on, Kazuki!"

"Over here, Kazu-kun!"

"Look at this, Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki busted into tears, laughing. His laughter was contagious, making everyone laugh as well. They all loved their little nephew so much, that much more determined to be his favorite as well as the one looking after him for the next following days.

Calming down a bit, though still giggly, Kazuki finally stood. Everyone held their breaths for a moment. This was the moment they've all been waiting for.

"Who do you think he'll go to?" Aomine asked Kuroko. The both of them were still watching the mess, the circle erupting into coos and calls again.

"Maybe Kagami-kun?" Kuroko predicted. "He _does_ spend the most time with Kazuki out of everyone."

"Wait…" Aomine mumbled, holding own his breath a bit (he and Kuroko _were_ still interested). "He's headed for the pun one." Which was technically true, but only because Izuki was the closest to Kuroko and Aomine. Not that anyone realized.

"Yes, yes, come to Uncle Izuki," Izuki cooed. "You know how nice my crib is!"

"Izuki!" Hyuuga yelled once again, mad at both the pun and at how Kazuki was nearing him.

"Hello?" called a timid voice.

Everyone froze when caught during their ridiculous contest, turning to the voice soon after. It was Touou's ex-shooting guard, Sakurai.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here for Kazuki-kun?"

"Ro!" Kazuki yelled in glee when seeing Sakurai, rushing as quickly as his stubby legs could take him over to him. Sakurai instantly picked Kazuki up when he reached him.

"Hello, Kazuki-kun," Sakurai greeted, smiling more when Kazuki gave him a big hug. "Ready for our sleepover?"

Everyone was speechless for moment as Sakurai snuggled with Kazuki before letting out simultaneously, "Eh!?" Sakurai nearly jumped a foot at their shouting, tightening his hold protectively around Kazuki.

"Yes, we already asked Sakurai-kun if he could look after Kazuki and he agreed," Kuroko explained, walking up to Kazuki and Sakurai. He ruffled his son's hair.

"You all got your answer on who's Kazu's favorite is," Aomine teased, laughing.

"But why him!?" Hyuuga yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai apologized tearfully.

"This is unacceptable," Izuki huffed.

"I'm sorry!"

"He can't be more fun than me!" Koganei whined.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh come on! I'm with Kazuki way more than him!" Kagami fumed.

"I'm sorry!"

"There's no way he'd have a motherly touch!" Riko shouted as well.

"Actually, you'd be surprised," Aomine deadpanned.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai continued to apologize to everyone angered by him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No!" Kazuki yelled, silencing everyone. He had a huffy look on his face, clearly angered. In his baby talk, he babbled, "No mean ta Ro! No mean!"

Seirin was frozen, stabbed by Kazuki's baby babbles and how he saw them as the bad guys.

Kazuki shunned Seirin, turning back to Sakurai. "Ro no sowwy. Ro happy! Ro good!"

Sakurai began tearing up, hugging Kazuki tightly again. "Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki burst into giggles again.

"Yeah, the little guy loves Ryou," Aomine said to the already downcast team, baring his teeth in a smile. "18 months and endlessly sticks up for the guy. Mess with Ryou, Kazu's not gonna like it." Aomine laughed at Seirin's glares.

"You be good to Uncle Sakurai, Kazuki," Kuroko said to Kazuki, who nodded his head. He turned down to Nigou. "And you, too, boy."

" _Arf!_ " Nigou barked. He also liked Sakurai.

Kuroko turned back to Sakurai. "Sakurai-kun, you already know what to do."

"Y-yes, sir," Sakurai answered, he and Kuroko sharing smiles.

"Ro! Ro! Ro!" Kazuki cheered, hugging Sakurai tightly again. The two of them shared their own smiles and laughs.

* * *

 _Sakurai is one of my tippytop fav characters, so everyone love him! Kazuki can't pronounce words right, but still knows the meaning to some words. Sakurai's name was one of his first words! He calls him 'Ro' bc he's used to hearing 'Ryou' compared to 'Sakurai.'_

 _Also, mentions of a future child you'll see in this collection! *hint *hint_


End file.
